Looking Away
by FFghost
Summary: Part of the looking away challenge by EmInArEvOl. They used him and now they will get what's coming to them. (This story will contain a bxb type of romance)
1. Prologue

{Written for the Looking Away challenge}

This is a Prince of Tennis FanFiction

Echizen Ryoma had been almost high on adrenaline and happiness up until a few seconds ago. The sentences that shook his life upside down had been uttered by the people he had come to trust most in his life. He reached out to press the selection button for a can of his favourite grape flavoured Ponta drink. Freezing mid air as the voices from earlier drifted into his mind,

..." We finally have the National Cup! Thanks to that brat." a bouncing red haired boy exclaimed.

"Eiji! Not so loud, Echizen might still be around." Scolded a black haired boy.

"It's alright Vice-Captian Oishi, there's an 80% chance that Echizen already went home, 15% that he will come back to ask us something and 5% that he won't come back." A boy said pushing his glasses into place.

"Buchou, does this mean we can ditch Echizen?" another boy, this one with closed eyes known as fuji, asked.

"Ah, I think its best if we just let him think that he has to concentrate on the US Opens from now on." The Seigaku Regulars captian, Tezuka, answered.

Unbenownst to them a certain freshman had indeed come back to ask them where they should meet up but had frozen solid in the corner he dived into when he thought they might notice him eavesdropping. Ryoma had dug his fingers into his palms a few seconds into the regulars conversation and tried his best to keep his body from running away. "Nah Momo, did you finally let Kaidoh in on the whole thing?" Eiji asked seriously. "I have, we argued a bit and Echizen almost overheard us but after a bit of persuasion I have won Kaidoh over as well. Eiji nodded and went back to hanging on then realised that the argument the 2 had a few days prior wasn't one of their normal fights, and also the fact that Kaidoh was also against him told him that he had no friends or teammates left.

He felt cold and the wind that came up and blew against his short clad legs wasn't helping. Ryoma knew that if he moved now and made his position known that everything would be over and for some reason he lost the urge to run home when he thought that.

The Seigaku Regulars continued their conversation as they left the stadium to go celebrate without Ryoma at Takashi's Sushi Restaurant. Ryoma was suddenly back to the moment where he freezed in front of the vending machine. He collected the can and walked home.

Pausing to take his shoes off at the threshold, he stepped inside and went up the stairs to his room. He placed the still unopened canon his bedside table and climbed fully clothed into his bed. Not tired at all he willed himself to go to sleep, instead of drifting off, however, the wave of tears he had been surpressing burst forward.

Nanjiro was a heavy sleeper most nights but he was still too pleased that his son had overcome his memory loss earlier that day and of course won the Nationals. He was convinced that it was Karupin's fault that he was awoken by an urge to drink juice. As he was walking past Ryoma's room he was surprised to see him home this early from the Seigaku celebrations. He eased open the door and peeked inside. What Echizen Nanjiro saw that night shocked him so badly that he stepped on Karupin's tail as he backed away from the door knob before he broke it.

His son was sleeping with his legs tucked against his chest, tear tracks on his cheeks and an expression of distress on his normally peaceful face. Without closing the door or getting juice Nanjiro climbed back into bed and continued to think what would put his son in that kind of state.

The next morning was an unusual one in the Echizen household. Ryoma was up early, his mother hadn't left for work yet and his father was quiet at the breakfast table.

"Ojaji? Is it alright if I skip school today?" Ryoma asked hesitantly. His father looked up at him, not even asking for a reason he nodded and continued eating. Ryoma didn't find his fathers response strange, but left it.

Rinko, Echizens mother, looked amused at how unusually distracted the two men in her life looked. They have been angry at each other before but this atmosphere was more like an uncomfortable one, she sighed and kissed the two of them goodbye. Hoping that everything would be sorted out when she arrived home again. Ryoma registered his mother saying goodbye when she left but he kept reliving what happened. His father must have noticed that something was wrong and dragged him outside to play tennis.

"Seishounen is that all you have? You won't be able to beat me that way!" Nanjiro shouted at his still distracted son. It was late afternoon and Ryoma looked horrible, his hat was thrown somewhere, his shirt and shorts was dirty and his knees was scraped.

He looked up at his father and sat down where he stood. Nanjiro walked closer and leaned against the bells wall, "What happened Seishounen?". Ryoma looked up at his father and sighed, his father had noticed afterall, "Not much...".

"Is that so? Then explain to me why you have fingernail bruises on your hands that kept itching during the game?" He replied, knowing that he had Ryoma. His son blushed and looked away from him. "Ryoma, what happened." He wasn't about to let this go so easily, the image that was still stuck in his mind wouldn't let his son struggle like this. "Seigaku used me." Ryoma didn't expect himself to blurt it out like that but he knew he had to say it out loud and the reality of it had finished sinking in. Nanjiro dropped the racquet he was twirling and stared at Ryoma with disbelief. uAfter explaining everything Ryoma fell asleep next to his father, who proceeded to carry him back into the house and placed him in his bed. Brushing a few strands of greenish black hair away from the Samurai Juniors forehead he vowed to do what he can to help Ryoma with his decision. He was even willing to play against him for real if it will help put Seigaku in it's place.


	2. Chapter 1- Oresama

2 or 3 days after the whole incident Ryoma was at school and back to his 'old' self. Nanjiro had let Ryoma go to school but had warned him to keep his cool and act normally or his plan would fail. Ryoma kept that in his mind and repeated it while he jogged his laps. The regulars haven't noticed anything different and they believed him when he told them that he had stayed home because of headaches. He was especially cautious about the data specialiast, Inui. If he sensed something different the game would be over.

Ryoma slowed down and walked over to where Tezuka was rounding up all the players. "Okay everyone, morning practise is over. Ryuuzaki-sensei told me to tell everyone that afternoon practise will be canceled. Enjoy your afternoon, you are dismissed."

Everyone nodded and went to class.

Ryoma had been feighing sleep in english, he wasn't tired but he kept up the normal act so he could think. His father told him that he would be waiting by the belltower for him at home, he also gave him instructions to sprint all the way home after practise.

Ryoma didn't know what his ojaji was up to but he would go along with it. He arrived home in record time to find his father fast asleep with Karupin on his chest. Ryoma picked up a tennis ball and threw it lightly at Nanjiro. Who in turn almost squished Karupin and received a bite on his hand. Nanjiro glared at Ryoma and grabbed his tennis racquet, following the younger onto the tennis court. "How was school today?" Nanjiro asked as he served the ball to Ryoma, he dashed to the right and crossed it back to his left. The rally carried on and Ryoma still haven't answered. He was sure that the message that practise was canceled was only meant for him. He suspected this when Momo-Sempai didn't walk him home. Not that he cared but it gave him a bad feeling.

"Are you skipping afternoon practise, seishounen?" Nanjiro asked teasingly but only agitated Ryoma. "No, Tezuka-Buchou cancelled practise." He said returning a fast ball to his father. "Is that so?" Nanjiro asked, something was up but he knew he could only help Ryoma on the tennis court. He had told Echizen what he had planned, he in any case wanted to start training Ryoma seriously ever since he took him to the mountains. This seemed like an opportune time. His first plan of action was to make Ryoma stronger and he planned to that by learning him to control the Teni Muhō No Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) unti the point that no one nitices when he uses it. The other plan was to have Ryoma train constantly to make 20% of effort look like 100% at least.

Ryoma kept everything in mind and also knew that he will have to find an unlikely ally if he wanted this to succeed. He won't get stronger to that degree just playing against Nanjiro. His father specifically told him that when he explained the plan. Ryoma had someone in mind but it would be a huge risk if that person also betrayed him.

Ryoma was shook out of his contemplation when a fast ball spinned against his arm, leaving an angry red line. He frowned at his father who shouted at him to go walk around, because his mindset wasn't right for training. Ryoma shouldered his bag and with his destination clear made his way to the place where he might get the ally he needed.

Atobe Keigo had woken up feeling on edge, he have never felt like this when he started a new day and that was a direct result of why his team was currently running 50 laps. He was late to practise -as always- and found his teammates playing tennis matches in favour of warming up or doing drills. That irked him but what made him snap is that they didn't invite him to play when they saw him arrive. Atobe still couldn't shake the feeling he had since morning but ignored it when he started his warm up stretches.

Later on after the team apologised to Atobe and the matches resumed, Oshitari Yuushi however stopped when he was about to serve to Atobe's side of the court, when he saw a certain white capped freshman walk by the courts. "Oi! Yuushi, do you enjoy making Oresama wait? Aahn." Atobe asked when he saw Yuushi stop. Yuushi looked back to Atobe then pointed to where he saw Echizen Ryoma. Atobe looked in the direction Yuushi showed and recognised the small figure. He waved Yuushi over and together they walked off tbe court and over to the side of the steps where Ryoma was standing. Ryoma was surprised to see Atobe and Oshitari walk towards him but brushed it aside, atleast he couln't chicken out this way. "Echizen, What brings you all the way to Hyote, aahn?" Atobe draweled. Maybe this was the reason for the feeling he had this morning, he was curious for the freshmans answer and fixed his attention back to Echizen who looked uncomfortable as he pulled his hat lower. "Not much... I.. ahh.. wanted to ask you a favour" Echizen replied, speaking the foreign sentence a bit nervously. Yuushi's glasses slid down his nose in surprise and looked between Atobe and Echizen. Atobe for lack of better words was shell shocked at the Seigaku player's words, he recovered fairly quick from the shock and grew even more interested. "A favour?" He asked, prodding for more information. "Yeah, a favour. Is it alright if we discuss it in private?" Ryoma asked looking cautiously at Oshitari. Atobe also looked at Yuushi and back at Echizen and knew Yuushi was going to find out sooner or later. Atobe gave Echizen a look that said, if he wanted something he'll have to say it in front of Oshitari as well, Ryoma sighed and started walking to a bench near the water fountain.

Atobe and Yuushi followed him, Yuushi gave his friend and Buchou a confused look. Atobe just continued walking and stood infront of Echizen and Yuushi who had taken up the bench. He looked at Ryoma as if to say he should get on with it. Ryoma took a deep but unnoticeable breath and started, "I want to play practise matches with you every week or so." Atobe visibly relaxed at Ecizrn's words, " Oresama thought that it was something serious Echizen," Atobe said and saw Echizen glare at him, "Alright, Oresama shall grant this favour but in return Oresama wants to know why." Ryoma had thought on his way to Hyotei that Atobe would ask something like that and shrugged, "I want to test something that I am keeping secret from the rest of my team, it won't work if I just play against my Ojaji." Yuushi who was busy staring at his nails during Echizen and Atobe's exchange, jerk his head up so fast to look if Echizen was sane he almost gave himself whiplash. Atobe thought about Echizen's reason and ignored Yuushi who was openly staring at Echizen like he was crazy, the kid wouldn't come to him if he want his last choice. He also could've sworn that he saw a glimpse of a strange emotion when he mentioned his teammates. "Alright, Oresama will agree to help you. Oresama is sure that if needed Yuushi will also be of some assistance." As Atobe said this he looked to Yuushi as if to ask permission and received a nod. Echizen pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Atobe, "Thanks, let me know which days are acceptable." Atobe nodded and stared at the Seigaku regular as he walked off.

When Echizen was out of sight he leaned against a wall and felt himself grow calmer, he found it weird that Atobe didn't mock him or made a comment about what he said but he had a feeling that, that was still coming. He suddenly felt stupid for picking the Hyotei Captian and groaned. He sighed when the remembered the agreement with his father to sprint home when he was at any school and on his way home. He fixed his cap and started a light jog for a few metres before fullout sprinting without stopping along the way, his chest much lighter and his thoughts less.

Atobe promptly sat down next to Yuushi when Echizen dissapeared from sight, "Nah, Yuushi? Something isn't right.". Yuushi pushed up his glasses and nodded, " You think this is some or other trap Seigaku has set to learn more about Hyotei?". Atobe shook his head, "No, they would've sent that other glasses wearing data specialist to spy on us if that were the case. Besides Nationals are already over, more importantly did you see the look in Echizens eyes when he spoke about his team?"

"Aah, I noticed. I think its best if we just leave it for a while Atobe. If I remember correctly we were at 3-3 and you owe me a meal if I win." Atobe rolled his eyes and went back to the courts, trying his best to erase the strange feeling he had from seeing Echizen.


	3. Chapter 2 - Tezuka Kunimitsu

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since Nationals and Tezuka was restless. His elbow was fully recovered but something was off, especially when he played matches with Echizen during training. He had won half of them but Echizen seemed to stay at the same level, he seemed like he was playing at his best but his eyes changed when he played against him. Not being able to come up with an explanation about the off feeling he had about the freshman, he went to Inui. Inui Sadaharu hadn't been surprised when Tezuka asked him about Echizen Ryoma, after all the Captain had an unhealthy obsession with the boys tennis ability. He also knows that there has been some talk about getting rid of the freshman more often this past week. He already predicted the captain asking about the freshman but not about the way his expression looked when playing. Inui admitted to Tezuka that he hadn't pay that much attention to his expression and hadn't noticed anything different.

Tezuka frowned and pressed on. Inui's eyes twitched when Tezuka blatantly doubted his data gathering, "Buchou, Echizens performance according to the data since Nationals has never been better. He is playing to the best of his limits every day. I think I would've noticed if he was slacking or playing with ill intentions."

Tezuka looked taken aback by Inui's sudden outburst and apologised. The two's attention was then drawn to Fuji and Eiji who were talking quietly amongst one another. Inui crept closer and Tezuka followed, "...but Fuji-sempai! He has been acting worse than normal. He even rejected Momo's offer for free burgers the other day! Please sempai." Eiji whisper yelled to Fuji. Fuji seemed unaffected until he open his eyes in realisation, "Saa, Eiji... Come to think of it, I could've sworn I saw someone fitting Echizen's description walk into Hyotei the other day."

Tezuka coughed and Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook. Eiji almost flew at Fuji to ask him if it was true when they were interrupted by the object of their discussion.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai. I asked Atobe for a match a few days ago. It probably was me." Ryoma said before continuing to the water fountain to wash his face before heading home.

Tezuka was the first to recover and left to gather his belongings from the locker room and headed to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office. Eiji was opening and closing his mouth while staring wide eyed at Fuji, who was closing his eyes again and walking off. Inui just closed his notebook and followed Tezuka to get his opinion on the matter.

Echizen rolled his eyes when he reached the school gate and started his sprint. This time he wasn't heading home, instead he changed direction to Atobe's 'house' or more accurately mansion. "Mada mada dane" he smirked and picked up his pace. Things were just perfect at the moment and Atobe would agree if he heard Ryoma's thoughts.

Atobe was finishing his last lap in the swimming pool when Echizen slowed down to a walk in front of his gate. The gate opened almost immediately and he walked around back to Atobe's personal tennis court. Echizen stretched a bit and almost fell down the stairs infront of the courts when he noticed a familiar figure dressed in a monks robe. "Yo, Seishounen! You're late."

"Stupid Ojaji." Ryoma mumbled and ignored him.

"Now now Echizen, Oresama had specially invited your father to show of our progress." Atobe said while pulling on his shirt.

Echizen rolled his eyes and went to stand at his side of the court. Atobe laughed and stepped unto the opposite side. Nanjiro wasn't paying a lot of attention when they started the match and was engrossed in his picture magazine. He was about to turn the page when a tennis ball came crashing into his face. Atobe looked unamused and Echizen was smirking, "You might want to pay attention to the match."

Nanjiro frowned and crossed his arms, reluctantly watching the match start again. Atobe was doing a Tannhauser serve towards Ryoma, who countered it easily with a topspin and the rally began. They were currently tied at 5 games to all, Ryoma knew he had the upperhand and switched over to 25% effort from 15%. Atobe's eyes widened for a second when the ball shot past him and landed neatly at his baseline. He picked up the ball and attacked back, they closed the game at 7-5 in Ryoma's favour. Atobe and Ryoma were breathing heavily and they both wore expressions of surprise.

Nanjiro noted that their rally was faster than normal, he knew they were still holding back because they didn't notice how fast the game went. They finished the one set match in under 18 minutes. He was content with the amount of progress Ryoma had made in a few weeks. He also noticed that Atobe's play style was evolving just as fast.

"So you noticed Echizen-san." Oshitari spoke from behind Nanjiro. His hair stood on end at the sudden appearance of the Hyotei player and realised he was talking to himself. Nanjiro coughed and nodded, acting like he wasn't paying attention. Oshitari silently laughed at the reaction he got and proceeded to wait for Atobe and Echizen.

Atobe stopped talking to Echizen when he noticed Oshitari and Nanjiro waiting for them, he motioned to Echizen that they should go over and slung his towel over his neck. Echizen straightened his cap and followed Atobe, "Yuushi, come to watch your captain play?" Atobe asked knowing it would irritate his teammate.

"No, Atobe," Yuushi replied dryly, "I have news that I wanted to share with the both of you." Echizen just looked at the two of them and sat down on the steps next to his father. Nanjiro was trying to uncrinkle his magazine and wasn't really paying attention.

"Sakaki-sensei told me that the coaches was called to a meeting a few days ago. Turns out that the all Japan trials are going to be different this year. They have sent invitatuons to all the coaches who's teams they want to participate in the camp." Oshitari began, Atobe nodded for him to continue and Echizen looked a bit more interested. "Usually they only pick high schoolers but made an exception this year to invite 50 middle schoolers. We are all obviously invited but something made me realise that maybe Seigaku will use this chance to-"

"-Maybe sabotage or get rid of Echizen" Atobe interjected.

Yuushi nodded and looked over at Echizen. Ryoma felt someones eyes on him and gave Atobe and Yuushi a questioning look, he understood and heard everything that they said but didn't like their stares. "What are you two insinuating?" Ryoma asked warily. He had spent enough time with them these past weeks to know that they came up with similar ideas.

"Only that it looks like Oresama and Yuushi will have to look after you at the camp" Atobe smirked.

Ryoma had a bad feeling about the All Japan and it started with Hyotei pairs irregular ability to think alike. He gave his father a look who still wasn't listening and went inside Atobe's house to get a can of ponta. Yuushi and Atobe noticed Echizen leave and then stared in Nanjiro's direction who had given up on restoring his magazines once smoothe surface. He must have somehow heard the conversation, "I will be counting on you two." was all he said before leaving. They both nodded andfollowed the direction in which Echizen left.

Ryuuzaki Sumire was calmly sitting in her chair going through the progress reports Inui wrote for her when she heard a knock on her door. She called for them to enter and waites until Inui and Tezuka had taken a seat. "I was wondering what took the two of you so long. Well don't apologise, I have a lot to tell you." They were still listening intently so she went on, "A few days ago the other middleschool tennis coaches and I was called to the All Japan meeting. I am not going to bore you with the detail but you all were invited. Now I know you probably want to focus on tennis when you are at the camp but I have a task for you both."

Inui adjusted his glasses, "I assume it has something to do with Echizen?"

Ryuuzaki nodded and looked over to Tezuka, "I want you to keep Echizen out of the All Japan team. Use any means necessary but do not, under no circumstances let him get into the team.". If Tezuka was shocked or elated at the request he didn't show it. " Sensei mean sabotage, injury or something in those lines?"

She nodded, "Preferably to make him lose interest in tennis or ability to play tennis."

Inui however couln't hide his own shock when he heard their coach talk about injuring another player so openly. Ryuuzaki apparently only looked for Tezuka's answer and dismissed them. Her plans were finally on track and she would get what she wanted once and for all. The defeat and annihilation of the Echizen tennis family.

Yuushi had gone home and left Echizen alone with Atobe, hopefully their ego's wouldn't clash too much to destroy the house but they needed to be civilised to each other if Atobe wanted tobe able to protect Echizen without the latter provoke him every two seconds. Ryomahad a suspicion that Oshitari faked an emergency to leave the two of them alone in Atobe's house but couldn't prove it.

Atobe stretched and showed off a section of his abdomen, Echizen couldn't help but look and when he realised it he jerked his head away. Atobe didn't notice Echizen's stare but did some staring of his own when he saw the freshman take his hat off, he smirked unknowingly. "Oresama will help you at the All Japan camp if you promise to start showing your true tennis."

Ryoma was shocked at the olders terms but nodded, he knew he would have to do it some time. He was hoping to put it of until he could play the way he did at nationals but with 0% effort, but Atobe was right he needed to shake them off at the All Japan camp. "I was planning on it," Ryoma answered, "but once I do that they will most likely kick me out of Seigaku for good."

"Oresama has thought about that and if they do you are welcome at Hyotei. Oresama knows that you and Yuushi secretly talked to the Hyotei regulars when Oresama was late." Atobe told Echizen and raised an eyebrow mockingly at him. Echizen blushed and was about to pull his caplower when he remembered that he took it off, "Whatever, monkey king."

Atobe laughed at the shorter ones reaction and offered to drive him home. Ryoma accepted against his will because he was still a bit embarassed that he told the others behind Atobe's back. He walked in the direction of the courtyard when Atobe cameup alongside him and placed his forgotten cap back on his head. Ryoma thanked him but avoided looking in his direction, not wanting to see the smirk the older was giving him.

On the road to Echizens home, Ryoma spotted Inui and Tezuka walking in the same direction on the sidewalk. Ryoma elbowed Atobe in the side and pointed to where the two was walking. They were a distance in front of them and Atobe noticed them walk up to the Echizens gate. His driver was about to slow down and pullover when Atobe told him to drive past. The driver pulled over in another street, "Echizen, let Oresama walk you home."

Echizen nodded knowing Atobe had some kind of plan and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder, shutting the car door. When the almost turned the corner Atobe took his tennis bag and put it on his own shoulder and his other arm around Ryoma, "Play along Echizen."

"Atobe? What-" Ryoma's sentence of confusion was cut off when Atobe pulled him closer and kept walking towards the two standing at the gate. Ryoma gave Atobe a look mixed between suspicion and confusion but place his arm around Atobe for better balance and stuffed his other hand in his jacket pocket.

The other two mustv'e been unsuccessful when they asked most probably Nanjiro if Echizen was home and was about to turn away when they saw Echizen walk in step with Atobe. Inui's eyes widened when he saw the two walking in such a casual way and sensed Tezuka almost lose composure by sputtering. Atobe looked like a cat that got milk and almost smirked when he felt Echizen tense up and grab a piece of his shirt unconciously.

"Tezuka, surprise to see you here." Atobe said feighning shock.

Echizen nodded and looked at Tezuka.

"Ah, you too." Tezuka replied, "Why are you with Echizen?"

"Oresama wouldn't be a gentleman if Oresama let his boyfriend walk home alone." Atobe said smiling and gave Echizen a look of 'adoration' which Ryoma translated as play-along-or-I-will-break-you-cat. Cat? Ryoma was sure Atobe haven't met Karupin but kept up the charade. Tezuka ignored Atobe and turned to Echizen, "Echizen is the true." He asked sternly.

"Hai, Buchou. Atobe and I have been together for a while." Echizen said while nodding, his grip never loosening from Atobe's shirt.

Tezuka was expecting it to be one of Atobe's jokes and almost keeled over when his brain processed the information. Inui looked like his brain was over heating and grey matter was about to come out his ears. Echizen wanted to ask them to leave or shout at them to just kick him off the team already but felt his anger die down for some reason when Atobe started stroking his hip in a soothing manner with his thumb.

Tezuka, instead of bursting out into a fit of disbelief and un-Tezuka like rage, that would ruin his reputation and all their hard work. Swallowed his feelings, nodded and dragged the broken Inui behind him as he walked off.

Atobe decided to irk the other captain a bit more and shouted after Tezuka that it was nice to see him again. Echizen stared up at Atobe when the two disappeared and asked sarcastically, "You could've made up any excuse possible and you pick this one?". Atobe just smiled at Echizen after he disentangled himself, "Oresama came up with an acceptable excuse that would work at the All Japan too. This way Oresama wouldn't have to explain when they want to know why I am protecting you."

Ryoma sighed and said something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like a mixe between idiot and Mada mada dane. He said goodbye to Atobe and hoped that this new development wouldn't be as big a headache as his main problem. Atobe gretted back and walked back to where they left the driver, smiling as his improvisation fit itself nicely into the original plans.


End file.
